Será o amor capaz de recuperar uma alma perdida?
by princesas-fan
Summary: Ela: uma jovem que carga com uma responsabilidade grande demais. Amargurada com a vida, usa uma máscara de gelo para esconder os seus sentimentos e está decidida a impedir cheguem até seu coração. Mas poderá um jovem ambarino vencela,ganhando seu amor?
1. Uma má impressão

Poderá a chama do amor derreter o gelo de um passado obscuro?

Nota. Os personagens de inuyasha não me pertencem.

1- Uma errada impressão

Higurashi Kagome, uma elegante jovem de expressivos olhos castanhos e longos cabelos negros é actualmente a presidente de uma das maiores empresas de Inglaterra. Órfã desde os seus dezoito anos e irmã mais velha de Sango, uma jovem rebelde com os seus dezasseis anos e Rim uma doce e inocente criança nos seus quinze anos, viu se desde cedo obrigada a gerir toda uma empresa e uma vida familiar.

Com apenas onze anos Kagome era demais inteligente, demasiado para a sua felicidade. Pois sim, Kagome possuía uma inteligência como poucos, de tal forma que os seus pais a enviaram para um colégio interno na suíça para que a jovem desenvolve-se as suas capacidades mentais. Contudo a sua capacidade era elevadíssima, levando esta jovem a passar toda a sua vida em colégios e mais colégios enquanto suas irmãs desfrutavam do doce carinho da vida familiar.Kagome era uma menina sonhadora que desejava viver a sua vida com calma, não ambicionava grandes riquezas, de facto apenas queria ser amada. Por essa razão pedia a seus pais para voltar para casa e todas as noites rezava a deus para que o seu sonho se realizasse. No entanto seus pais jamais lho permitiram, pois viam nela um futuro maravilhoso ,um futuro cheio de riquezas e fortunas. Kagome crescia á medida que sonhava com abraços, carinhos, o beijo de bom dia, o beijo de boa noite...mas tudo isso jamais aconteceu... Á medida que ia crescendo o brilho em seus olhos e alegria que a caracterizavam diminuía. Após anos vivendo em regras restritas e com uma lembrança enevoada de amor, afecto e carinho a primogénita da família Higurashi tornou se num ser belíssimo, de esbelta figura, tez pálida, possuidora de curvas perfeitas e uma majestosa figura, digna de uma rainha, mas de olhos frios e expressão dura. Esta jovem havia partido o coração ao dar-se conta que os seus sonhos não se realizariam, no dia que ela percebeu que para os pais ela somente seria aquela que empunharia os negócios da família, a empresa shikon, nesse dia Kagome perdeu também a chama da vida e decidiu que jamais seria capaz de amar da mesma forma que jamais permitiria que alguém a fizesse sofrer. Kagome perdeu a fé, desistiu dos sonhos e colocou um selo envolta do seu coração.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Numa enorme mansão, mas nem por isso menos calorosa, situada nas redondezas da cidade londrina, viviam desde o seu nascimento duas belas jovens, Sango e Rim. Sango uma morena de olhos castanhos escuros, de espírito forte e rebelde e sua irmã menor Rim, um doce em pessoa, carinhosa de feições delicadas e longos cabelos negros quase tão negros como os de sua irmã Kagome. Estas duas jovens viviam num ambiente magnífico, amadas pelos seus progenitores, cercadas de luxo... viviam no paraíso e apenas eram conhecedoras de que possuíam uma irmã, muito inteligente e culta diga-se de passagem. De facto em toda a sua existência elas apenas haviam visto Kagome por uma vez. Fora num dia nublado o dia em que seu pai havia comunicado oficialmente que Kagome viria a ser dentro de três anos (período em que a jovem atingisse a maior idade) a presidente e gerente de todos os bens da família. Nessa tarde as duas jovens esperavam ansiosas a chegada da mulher ( sim mulher pois Sango e Rim desconheciam, a idade real de kagome, o único que sabiam era que esta era muito educada e esperta) que seria a sua irmã maior e quando a viram deslumbraram- se com a sua beleza, a sua postura intimidante, mas esta impressão logo desapareceu quando ambas se depararam com um olhar frio desprovido de emoção por parte da primogénita, desde esse dia as jovens nunca apreciaram sua irmã mais velha pois a consideravam como um ser incapaz de amar, com um coração de gelo e que somente dava valor a riquezas e poder.


	2. Arrependimento tardio

2-Arrependimento tardio? 

Nota: Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.

Num luxuoso escritório, no edifício central da empresa shikon, estava uma jovem empresária de longos cabelos negros. Aparentemente esta estava verificando alguns relatórios sobre o desempenho da empresa.

Após horas revisando papeis e mais papeis Kagome pode finalmente chegar á conclusão de que nos três meses decorridos após a sua tomada na gerência da empresa da família esta havia-se desenvolvido de uma forma assombrosa. Um ligeiro sorriso desprovido de emoção surgiu na face pálida, o sonho de seus pais estava se realizando, agora ela estava levando a empresa a uma glória surpreendente, lástima que eles não estavam mais cá para observar tal feito, pois ambos haviam morto á cerca de três meses.

_ factos passados _

_Estava uma jovem de pé frente a uma majestosa porta, a porta de acesso ao escritório da presidência da shikon. Kagome observava aquela porta e não conseguia evitar de sorrir cinicamente pois no fundo do seu coração ela sabia que no momento em que entrasse por aquela porta ela permitiria que os seus pais a submetessem a uma vida pela qual ela não tinha qualquer interesse. Ela poderia negar se, era maior de idade ninguém a podia obrigar a nada. Mas ela tinha medo de tentar arriscar- se a abrir a porta dos sonhos, a porta para um futuro onde poderia ser feliz, ela tinha medo e era consciente disso, mas não se importava realmente. De certa forma ela já estava conformada, não havia mesmo assegurado publicamente que a partir daquele mesmo dia ela seria a presidente? Então para quê mais demora, ela havia abandonado a guerreira que havia em si, para que esperar mais?_

_Submergida nestes pensamentos kagome avançava em direcção á porta com a finalidade de entrar no iluminado lugar e dar início ao seu futuro empresarial, mas uma voz grave a interrompeu de completar a sua tarefa:_

_Então kagome, como se sente ao ser a nova presidente? Deve estar ansiosa, querida minha, não é mesmo?_

_Era seu pai, como e atrevia a dizer lhe tal coisa? Só poderia estar doido! Com estes pensamentos kagome se gira em direcção á voz, dando de caras com seus pais que a olhavam com os olhos brilhantes de alegria e suas irmãs que ao contrário dos mais velhos revelavam uma cara de poucos amigos. _

_Kagome fitou os presentes durante alguns segundos para depois dizer contendo o desprezo que aquela situação lhe provocava:_

_Ansiosa! Não creio que deveria, afinal estou somente dando início á vida que os senhores prepararam para mim, desde á já muitos anos .Nada mais obviou depois de passar a minha adolescência me preparando para isto._

_Após escutarem a frase da sua filha num tom desprovido de emoção, o casal Higurashi arregalou os olhos em total surpresa. Ao escutarem como Kagome falava ao verem o seu olhar frio completamente distinto àquele que possuía antes de ser enviada para a suíça, deram se conta que haviam cometido um grave erro. Haviam transformado uma doce criança numa mulher fria e calculista pois desconhecia o amor. Céus! Em que estavam pensando quando decidiram transforma-la numa máquina de fazer dinheiro!_

_Após este "clique" o casal Higurashi desculpou- se alegando ter de voltar á mansão para descansar e saiu rapidamente do local numa harmonia de movimentos fabulosa. E as duas adolescentes após a saída de seus pais apenas dirigiram um olhar ameaçador para Kagome, que simplesmente ignorou e entrou no escritório, e dirigiram se á saída._

_Dentro de um elegante Mercedes prateado o casal Higurashi se restabelecia da avassaladora revelação de á pouco._

_Não acredito no que fizemos!- exclamava o homem._

_Nós transformamos aquela criança tão dócil, num ser...- exclamou a mulher no mesmo instante em que se lançava nos braços de seu esposo, permitindo que grossas lágrimas de amargura, desespero e culpa escorressem por seu envelhecido rosto._

_Não te preocupes, preciosa minha, havemos de remediar esta situação.- alegou o homem numa tentativa de consolo, se bem que nem ele sabia se algum dia conseguiria o perdão da filha._

_Este era o ambiente que se vivia dentro daquele automóvel até que, em questão de segundos os passageiros sentiram um forte golpe na lateral do veículo e depois tudo se tornou nublado._

_Na sede da empresa shikon._

_Após algum tempo observando o funcionamento da empresa a jovem parecia ter se já adaptado ás suas novas funções. _

_Senhorita Kagome, tem uma chamada do hospital Tenseiga na linha 2, parece ser urgente. – comunicou a sua secretária Ayame._

_Passe-ma por favor.- respondeu a jovem sem muito interesse. Uma chamada do hospital? Que estranho!- pensou a jovem._

_Boa tarde, estou falando com a senhorita Higurashi Kagome?- questionou uma voz masculina._

_Sim, em que posso ser útil?_

_Bem senhorita lamento dizer lhe mas os seus pais sofreram um grave acidente e estão em estado crítico. Seria conveniente que a senhorita viesse cá o mais rápido possível._

_Quando Kagome chegou ao hospital só teve tempo de ver seus pais por breves instantes antes de ambos morreram mas não antes de exclamarem em uníssono :_

_- Perdoe-nos Kagome, por favor nos perdoe... _

_Seguidamente deu-se o enterro e após isto kagome tornou-se tutora de suas irmãs e continuou á frente dos negócios da família. Suas irmãs haviam ficado desesperadas com a notícia mas acabaram por aceitar, embora a sua relação para com elas não era muito profunda. Mas kagome sentia se responsável por elas e havia jurado cuida-las e tentar com que fossem felizes._

_ fim da narração de factos passados _

A morte de seus pais não a havia afectado muito, não como afectou suas irmãs. Se calhar devido a kagome não ter convivido muito com eles, a morte de seus pais ela somente havia aumentado o ressentimento que nutria por eles. Quando por fim havia uma chance de que pudessem estar mais juntos eles simplesmente a abandonavam, outra vez se esqueciam dela!

Continua...


	3. Quem é você?

Nota: as personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem

Capitulo 3: Quem é você?

Mais um dia, sem sentido como eram todos os dias de sua vida. Kagome não tinha sonhos, ambições... limitava se apenas a acordar todas as manhas para poder-se deitar á noite.

A jovem empresária levantou se vagarosamente da sua cama e dirigiu se á janela,de modo a poder sentir o ar fresco da manhã batendo lhe na face. Estava uma manhã fria, típica de uma manhã de Dezembro. Kagome lentamente afasta-se da janela em direcção ao armário, sem se importar com a corrente de ar gélido que atravessava toda a habitação.

Em pouco mais de meia hora a jovem empresária, que trajava um vestido negro que chegava até o joelho, levemente decotado no colo embora esta zona estivesse protegida por um negro cachecol, descia as escadas da enorme mansão que davam acesso á enorme sala de jantar. Quando lá chegou encontrou suas irmãs ás quais se prontificou a cumprimentar.

Bom dia.

Bom dia.- respondeu Sango.

Dormiu bem Kagome? - questionou com o seu dócil jeito de ser, a mais nova.

Sim obrigada.- respondeu cortante a mais velha.

Sem mais palavras o resto do pequeno almoço decorreu em silêncio até que a jovem empresária se levantou para ir trabalhar.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Após sair do elevador do edifício shikon kagome caminhou altiva e segura de si pelo longo corredor até que encontrou a sua secretária perto da entrada da sua sala:

Bom dia Ayame.

Bom dia senhorita, deseja algo?

Sim, quero que me recolha os relatórios do acordo que a empresa elaborou com uma industria alemã.

Sim senhora.- respondeu a outra sem se mover.

O que está esperando?- questionou a empresária de uma forma áspera.

Perdão senhorita, é que pensei que a senhorita desejasse que eu lhe levasse os relatórios ao seu escritório.

Se assim fosse eu não estaria ainda aqui.- respondeu impaciente Kagome.

Sim senhora, se me dá licença volto já.- saiu a outra de forma deselegante e destrambelhada.

Passados menos de quatro minutos Ayame aparecia junto á sua superior com todos os relatórios.

Aqui tem senhorita.

Muito bem, pode ir trabal...

Kagome nem sequer teve tempo de acabar a sua frase dado que sofreu um acidental empurrão por parte da empregada de limpeza, com tal efeito a jovem acabou por perder o equilíbrio, derramando todos os relatórios pelo chão recentemente lavado o que levou a que muitos deles se danificassem.

Desculpe senhorita, não foi minha intenção, eu não queria...- apreçou-se a explicar a empregada, numa forma desesperada e um tanto atrapalhada.

Deveria ter mais cuidado! Sabe o que acabou de fazer, sua irresponsável?- questionou a empresária num tom irritado á medida que se levantava.

Oh, senhora por favor não me despeça eu tenho um filho pequeno, e sou viuva...- choramingava a empregada.

Guarde as suas desculpas, não me interessam. Ayame recolha os relatórios que não estão danificados e tente recuperar uma cópia com a industria alemã daqueles que se estropearam.- ordenou a empresaria.- Quanto a si passe na minha sala logo que acabar de ajudar a limpar o desastre que provocou.

Mas senhora eu não...

Sem mais desculpas.- e dizendo isto a jovem entrou no seu escritório.

Não haviam passado cinco minutos já a empregada se encontrava batendo á porta do escritório de Kagome. Esta havia substituído a expressão desesperada por uma de angustia e tristeza.

Entre e sente-se.- ordenou a mais nova.

Senhorita eu peço desculpa, realmente não era minha intenção...

Como se chama?- cortou a outra questionando a mais velha num tom frio, sem nem sequer olhar para a empregada que se encontrava com uma expressão de confusão pois esperava ouvir " está despedida"...

Chamo-me Kaede .

Muito bem Kaede, quero que me responda e não me faça perguntas. Quantos anos tem? Em que se formou? E tem você uma criança pequena se não estou em erro?

Sim senhorita. Bem tenho 34 anos, formei me em ensino, dava aulas numa universidade mas tive de me afastar do local onde trabalhava porque o meu falecido marido costumava...- Kaede não consegui continuar porque sua voz sou angustiada e sofrida de mais.

Continue, o que fazia o seu marido? Como morreu?- ordenou a outra sem se importar do sofrimento que as suas questões estavam provocando.

Meu esposo costumava beber e...e por vezes importunava os meus alunos. Ele, ele morreu devido a um acidente, devido ao álcool. E sim tenho uma criança pequena de oito anos...- durante o seu discurso Kaede mostrava se ferida, mas na sua ultima frase a sua expressão mudou para uma decidida e carinhosa.

Entretanto Kagome na sua mente perspicaz entendeu o sofrimento daquele ser e sentiu compaixão pela criança. Oito anos... essa foi a idade em que ela mesma anos atrás perdeu a família, pois foi nessa idade que ela partiu para a suíça. Nesse instante, decidiu que ajudaria aquela mulher somente pela criança. Kagome podia ser fria mas não suportava ver o sofrimento de crianças, talvez porque lhe recordava o seu passado.

Muito bem Kaede, a situação é a seguinte, você não é adequada para este emprego.

Entendo.- limitou- se a empregada a responder, embora o seu interior estava em pânico até que Kagome prossegue o seu discurso.

Creio que ... precisarei que a senhora dê explicações e apoio escolar ás minhas duas irmãs, além de precisar que olhe por elas durante o tempo que eu passo na empresa. Para o feito eu penso que será melhor que a senhora e o seu filho de mudem para a mansão. Que acha?

Oh, senhora eu não sei como agradecer...Eu, eu...

Não me agradeça, não lhe estou fazendo nenhum favor, simplesmente estou evitando que ocorram mais incidentes na empresa como os de á pouco. Mas acha-se capaz de desempenhar as suas funções com eficácia? Pois caso contrário não hesitarei em manda-la para a rua.- respondeu a outra de forma áspera.

Oh, não se preocupe eu dava aulas na universidade assim creio que não terei problemas além de que estou habituada a cuidar do meu filho, não creio que haja problemas a respeito a essa questão. Muito obrigada senhorita, não sei o que dizer...

Vá se embora e faça as suas malas, começará trabalhando amanhã mesmo, relativamente ao seu salário creio que é justo que seja equivalente ao que a senhora recebia na universidade onde trabalhou é claro que somando a um montante relevante ao tempo que ficará de "baba" das minhas irmãs. – respondeu a outra sem se importar com os agradecimentos da empregada.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Algum tempo depois quase toda a empresa sabia do incidente ocorrido entre Kagome e Kaede, apenas com a particularidade de que todos pensavam que esta havia sido demitida, dado que quando saiu do escritório esta tinha o rosto banhado em lágrimas, de felicidade embora os restantes não soubessem. Devido á história trágica de Kaede e ao seu jeito carinhoso e atencioso de ser, esta desfrutava de um particular carinho por parte dos restantes funcionários.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 

Eram quase onze horas quando o jovem Inuyasha chegou á empresa shikon. Mal acabara de entrar este havia sido informado do "despedimento" de Kaede e nesse momento o jovem disponha-se a discutir a questão com a presidente.

Kagome encontrava-se revisando alguns papeis quando de repente se depara com um belíssimo rapaz de profundos olhos violetas, olhando-a de forma pouco amistosa. A jovem durante uma fracção de segundos perde-se observando os rasgos daquele ser, cabelo negro como o dela, alto de corpo musculoso, até que recobra o seu jeito duro e dispõem se a perguntar:

Pois não, o que faz o senhor na minha sala?

Eu vim aqui para reclamar sobre o despedimento de Kaede. Você não tem o direito de faze-lo, aquela mulher já tem problemas suficientes não precisa de que tu lhe causes mais.- respondeu aquele ser num tom molesto, mal educado e agressivo.

Kagome percebeu logo o que estava acontecendo, logicamente todos pensavam que ela havia despedido Kaede, mas uma questão rondava-lhe a cabeça:

E se o fiz quê? Sou a presidente desta empresa, já o senhor não faço a mínima ideia de quem é!

Para sua informação, sou Inuyasha Taisho, conselheiro do antigo presidente. Além do mais, ser a presidente da empresa não lhe dão o direito de se julgar superior aos demais.

Ah sim? Com que então conselheiro? Pois diga-me senhor, porque é que durante os três meses que aqui estou nunca antes o havia visto?- perguntou Kagome sarcástica.

È muito simples, estive internado no hospital durante maior parte do tempo e o restante estive impossibilitado de exercer funções.

Ah sim, pois devo dizer-lhe senhor que durante todo este tempo não necessitei dos seus préstimos, assim que...

Como diz? Ou a senhorita é francamente muito burra ou muito inocente. Nenhum ser normal consegue dirigir uma empresa como esta sozinha! São demasiadas responsabilidades.

Com tais palavras Kagome ficou calada." Nenhum ser normal...", realmente isso era verdade, ela nunca fora alguém normal, por isso seus pais sempre a trataram como um objecto. Mas como é que aquele indivíduo ousava trata-la daquela forma, tão ousada! Com certeza seu pai lhe havia dado muita confiança, mas com ela iria ser diferente, lentamente se levanta para depois dizer:

Pois bem senhor, devo dizer duas coisas: a primeira é que eu não o conheço de nenhum lugar, mas uma coisa lhe digo, jamais ouse faltar-me ao respeito novamente, pois se meu pai lhe concedeu certas liberdades é bom que saiba que eu não sou ele; e em segundo lugar conste que eu não demiti ninguém, assim que fique alegre pois Kaede continuará trabalhando para mim, só que na mansão da família.

Quando a jovem se levantou deixou estático a um jovem de olhos violetas. Quando entrara na sala ele estava dominado pela fúria mas agora estava embasbacado observando a beleza daquela mulher, que com extrema elegância e firmeza lhe fazia frente. Por instantes viu-se com o pensamento de abraçar aquela estreita cintura, de acurralar aquele delicado ser entre seus braços e de provar aqueles lábios carnosos... Até que seu pensamento é desviado para o discurso da jovem e rapidamente este reponde:

Pois fique sabendo que de facto eu e seu pai nos dávamos optimamente mas as liberdades que usufruo dentro desta empresa devem-se ao meu excelente desempenho. E não penso mudar a minha atitude, cada um merece aquilo que tem!

Pois que assim seja mas que esta situação nunca mais se repita, não admitirei faltas de respeito!- exclamou a jovem á medida que enfocava o seu olhar duro e frio no do rapaz.

Inuyasha por momentos contempla como aquele ser de tão bela figura possui um olhar tão frio e se pergunta o que poderá ter causado esse efeito na jovem. Bem, ele não o sabia, mas a atitude da jovem havia despertado a sua curiosidade e ele estava disposto a tentar compreender aquele olhar, custasse o que custasse , com esse pensamento ele responde á jovem, á medida que sai da sala:

Pode deixar senhorita, não pretendo aborrece-la a menos que ache que o seu comportamento e as suas atitudes não sejam adequadas, se for o caso direi lhe tudo o que penso, já que sou pago para isso mesmo.

E saiu, deixando uma Kagome pensativa.

Aquele olhar cheio de sentimentos! Ela jamais havia visto um olhar assim, era como se pudesse passar toda una vida olhando para aqueles olhos violetas...

Continua...

**Agradecimentos:**

**Bem agradeço a Linoklis-chan por ter deixado o seu comentário, foi bastante animador, obrigada. **


	4. Porque eu me preocupo com você

Nota: as personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem

Capitulo 4: Porque eu me preocupo com você.

Dentro de um luxuoso escritório encontravam se uma jovem de longos cabelos negros, elegantemente recolhidos, sentada em frente da sua secretária e um jovem que não aparentava ter mais de vinte e sete anos sentado no sofá que havia na esquina do escritório. Este estava debruçado sobre uma pequena mesa que tinha em frente, onde vários papeis estavam espalhados ao lado do seu computador portátil.

-Creio que realizar um acordo com Onigumo Naraku não será bom para a empresa.- afirmou o rapaz de forma séria quando por fim finalizou a sua leitura e se recostou para trás.

-O negócio não envolve grandes quantias monetárias, além de que Naraku tem uma grande influência nas economias Asiáticas e o apoio dele para a expansão da nossa empresa seria de boa ajuda.- retorquiu a jovem com expressão neutra.

-Mas aquele sujeito não é de confiança, já foram várias as empresas que ele levou a ruína!- exclamou o jovem um pouco irritado.

A jovem embora não demonstrasse notou a irritação do rapaz e este facto fê-la sorrir internamente. Aquele arrogante conseguia irrita-la do sério em pouco tempo, talvez estivesse na hora da sua vingança. Assim que calmamente respondeu:

-Mas nós não podemos julgar o homem, se formos cautelosos conseguiremos dominar a situação sem nos prejudicarmos e ainda saímos lucrando.

-Como você pode ser tão optimista? Você não vê que um negócio com aquela empresa só nos trará prejuízos, Naraku é uma sanguessuga.- reclamava o outro, já claramente irritado.

-De qualquer forma nós temos obrigatoriamente que conseguir apoios na Ásia, doutro modo será complicado uma expansão da empresa para aquelas terras.

-Como se eu não soubesse, mulher, você é mesmo bur...

-Sr. Taisho não ouse, eu não permitirei que me falte ao respeito.- exclamou a empresária aparentando estar desgostada mesmo que no seu interior se estivesse divertindo.

-Perdão senhorita, não era a minha intenção ofende-la, mas voltando á empresa...- não pode continuar pois a empresária o interrompeu, era verdade que lhe estava resultando gracioso irritar o rapaz mas era hora de trabalhar.

-Você tem razão, eu própria já havia descartado a possibilidade de um acordo com Naraku, mas neste momento não podemos bloquear a expansão da empresa. Assim que penso que uma investigação sobre as empresas asiáticas que nos poderão ser úteis, será uma forma de resolver o problema.

-Assim que a senhorita esteve este tempo todo testando a minha paciência!- resmungou o outro, mas apesar do seu tom de voz ser claramente molesto algo em seu olhar não combinava, mas Kagome resolveu ignorar.

-Está o Sr. duvidando do meu profissionalismo?- questionou a rapariga aparentando estar claramente ofendida. Esta se surpreendeu, estes três meses trabalhando no mundo dos negócios tinham-na ensinado a mentir de uma forma absurdamente magnífica.

-Oh, perdão senhorita não era a minha intenção. Mas quanto á pesquisa pode estar tranquila, eu mesmo me encarregarei de a fazer.

-De acordo, tente ser o mais rápido e eficiente possível. Agora creio que se pode retirar a nossa conversação está encerrada.- concluiu a jovem. No entanto o rapaz parecia compartir outras ideias dado que não se moveu.

-Antes de assumires as empresas onde vivias Kagome?- questionou o outro. Se queria compreender aquela rapariga, desvendar o seu passado era um paço para atingir o seu objectivo.

Kagome se surpreendeu, não esperava aquele tipo de perguntas, mas prontamente se dispôs a responder.

-Estive vivendo na suíça desde muito jovem.

-Mas porquê, não recordo que o casal Higurashi tivesse família nesse país, e porquê só foste tu e não o resto da família?- questionou o jovem interessado, havia-o surpreendido o feito de que a jovem lhe respondesse, e ele necessitava aproveitar o facto de ela estar tão sociável aquele dia, o que diga-se de passagem não era frequente.

-Não realmente não temos família na suíça. O facto é que o casal Higurashi tinha uma enorme vontade de que eu tivesse uma rigorosa educação assim que me enviaram para um colégio interno. Eles...- Kagome surpreendeu se consigo mesma, como é que se tinha permitido desabafar com Inuyasha e pior ela estava quase revelando uma parte de si que durante muito tempo ela ocultou, o seu lado frágil, magoado, sentimental.

-Sim, continue.- o rapaz a estimulou, embora ela não demostrasse estar afectada por ter estado nesse colégio algo dentro do seu peito dizia a Inuyasha que aquela jovem tinha realmente sofrido e embora ele não soubesse o porquê ele estava decidido a faze-la esquecer o sofrimento e ensina-la a viver.

-Isso não é da sua incumbência, vá mas é trabalhar.- respondeu a jovem levantado-se para se dirigir á estante de livros, mostrando as suas costas ao rapaz, como forma de encerrar o assunto.

Inuyasha já esperava que ela não respondesse, mas ficara satisfeito com os resultados, assim que se dispôs a sair mas sem antes se aproximar da jovem e abraça-la por trás.

Kagome estava procurando uns relatórios passados quando sente uns fortes braços a rodearem:

-Mas o quê? - então que ela se apercebeu, Inuyasha a estava abraçando!

-Shiii, digas nada, apenas quero que saibas que estarei sempre aqui, se precisares de mim, pronto para te escutar.- respondeu o rapaz de uma forma tão carinhosa que não passou despercebida á jovem.

-Mas porquê, porque é que você faz tudo isto?

-Porque eu me preocupo com você.

-Mas porquê?- voltou a perguntar a jovem que estava surpreendida, de tal forma que permitira que o rapaz a abraçasse. No entanto este rompeu o abraço, colocando a jovem frente a frente com ele e calmamente respondeu.

-Desde a primeira vez que te vi, me senti atraído por ti. Não descansarei até saber o que te magoou e podes ter a certeza que te vou mostrar o quão bela pode ser a vida.- e dizendo isso ele beija a testa da moça e sai do escritório.

Fora do escritório o jovem Inuyasha dirige-se até a sua sala com um enorme sorriso estampado no face. Sim ele estava decidido a ajudar aquela rapariga, se preocupava por ela, mas não sabia bem o porquê, segundo ele era muito cedo para poder estar apaixonado assim que descartava claramente essa hipótese mas era evidente que se sentia atraído pela jovem. Qual o homem que não se sentiria? Perante uma mulher como aquela? Mas ele sabia que não era só atracção, ele sentia um carinho especial pela jovem uma vontade de a proteger.

Em contrapartida dentro do escritório a jovem empresária reflectia sobre o seu dia. Aquele arrogante ser, conseguia tira-la do sério com uma enorme facilidade mas apesar disso também lhe causava uma sensação de protecção que a reconfortava. Sem falar que aquela frase" eu me preocupo com você" a afectara consideravelmente, nunca ninguém se havia importado com ela, não com os seus sentimentos e o facto de que ele lhe tivesse dito aquilo a deixava extremamente feliz.

-Não isto não pode repetir-se.- afirmou a empresária, ela não permitiria que ele se aproximasse. Para quê? Para que ela gostasse dele, ou talvez até que ela se apaixonasse? E depois ele a faria sofrer...porque ninguém seria capaz de gostar dela de a amar como ela era e não pela sua inteligência. Sim estava decidido ela não permitiria que ele se aproximasse até porque ele a atraia. Aquele corpo forte e musculoso... Ah como seria a sensação de ter aqueles braços a rodeando todas a s manhãs, sentir aqueles lábios percorrendo todo o seu corpo...

-Basta, basta , basta Kagome Higurashi você não pode sentir isso.- criticava-se a empresária enquanto sentia o seu corpo arder de desejo. Mas isto tinha que acabar, ela não suportaria o calor que a invadia por muito tempo, assim que o melhor era trabalhar.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Passado algum tempo Kagome já havia conseguido recuperar a sua postura habitual, estava concentrada de tal forma analisando alguns documentos que nem sequer se havia precatado de que a sua secretária estava batendo á sua porta pois quando reparou a jovem empregada já estava dentro do seu escritório se desculpando pela entrada furtiva:

-Desculpe senhorita por entrar na sua sala desta forma, mas é que a senhora não atendia o telefone e...

-Diga logo o que quer Ayame.- respondeu a outra friamente.

-Bem telefonaram da escola onde estudam as suas irmãs. Parece que Sango sofreu um acidente, mas não sei mais detalhes apenas que a directora pede a sua presença imediatamente.

Kagome ficou preocupada, um acidente! Céus! Só esperava que não fosse nada de grave. Podia ser que ela não mostrasse interesse pelas irmãs, mas não era verdade, no início ela se sentiu responsável pelas jovens, mas pouco a pouco habituou se á forma como as mais novas eram sinceras mostrando claramente os seus sentimentos e de uma certa forma Kagome gostava das mais novas como uma irmã mais velha gosta dos caçulas, mesmo que apenas se conhecessem á poucos meses e apesar de não o demostrar.

-Ayame cancele todas as tarefas que eu tenha para toda a tarde e avise o motorista para preparar o automóvel.

-Sim senhora.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Em pouco tempo a jovem empresária já se encontrava dentro do escritório da directora da escola onde se encontravam Sango, Rim e a respectiva directora.

-Bom dia senhorita peço desculpas por...- a mais velha prontamente se dispôs a explicar mas não pode acabar o seu discurso pois Kagome não lhe prestava atenção. Esta tinha- se dirigido para junto das irmãs de forma a perguntar, de uma forma menos fria do que faria habitualmente:

-Sango, Rim vocês estão bem?

-Sim, está tudo bem tirando o braço partido.- respondeu Sango cordialmente. Quando ouvira a questão da irmã teve vontade de ser mal educada mas algo na expressão da mais velha a impediu.

-Bem sendo assim o que è que aconteceu?

-È bastante simples, eu e Sango baldamo-nos á aula de matemática, mas Sango acabou por cair e partir o braço.- respondeu Rim um tanto temerosa da reacção da irmã. Tanto ela como Sango sabiam como kagome era séria, fria e para dizer a verdade elas não sabiam como seria a reacção da mais velha.

-Sim é verdade senhorita, como pode ver as suas irmãs estão se revelando muito rebeldes, na minha opinião uma boa tareia seria o adequado para as pôr na linha Mas entendo que a senhorita se sinta mal por faze-lo por respeito aos seus falecidos pais, que digamos de passagem eram demasiado brandos com estas duas pragas, mas eu me ofereço para fazer o trabalho sem qualquer problema.- interrompeu a directora já se aproximando das mais pequenas.

Sango e Rim tremeram de medo e raiva, quem é que aquela directora pensava que era para criticar os seus pais? E que faria Kagome?

Mas o que aconteceu a seguir surpreendeu a todos.

-Não se atreva a tocar um fio de cabelo de minhas irmãs. A maneira como meus pais as educaram foi excelente, e a senhora não é ninguém para os criticar. Por outro lado a forma como eu as educarei tampouco é da sua incumbência, mas se por acaso eu souber que a senhora tenha feito algo contra elas pode ficar descansada que a farei pagar bem caro. Agora Sango Rim vamos para casa, temos que conversar.- declarou a empresária proferindo a ultima frase num tom mais calmo totalmente distinto do que usara anteriormente, o que de certa forma aplacou os medos de suas irmãs.

A directora não teve nem tempo de responder, pois todas as Higurashi já haviam saído da sala.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Em pouco tempo as três irmãs já se encontravam em casa, mais precisamente na sala onde habitualmente assistiam TV. Nesta havia um enorme sofá preto onde Sango e Rim estavam sentadas e perto da janela estava Kagome de pé dando as costas ás irmãs.

-Bem Sango, Rim o que eu vos quero dizer é bem simples, mas não queria ser interrompida, ok?

-Sim.- responderam as duas em uníssono já se preparando para ouvir um sermão e uma lição de moral.

-Bem é simples, papai e mamãe morreram e eu estou sendo responsável por vocês. Embora sejamos irmãs eu creio que não nos conhecemos como tal. Sei também que a morte de nossos pais vos afectou, se calhar mais até do que a mim, mas vos asseguro que tive os meus motivos para não ter ficado tão chocada como vocês duas. Agora nós só nos temos umas ás outras e eu preferia francamente que as hostilidades entre nós cessassem, dado que temos o mesmo sangue e não é saudável para ninguém viver em constante conflito. Nossos pais morreram mas temos de seguir em frente e tentar ser felizes.

As mais novas ficaram surpreendidas, de tudo o que podiam ouvir aquela confissão era o que menos esperavam. Olharam se entre si e como se de telepatia se tratasse as duas irmãs concordaram em que talvez tenham julgado mal a mais velha e estavam dispostas a dar lhe uma chance.

-Sim creio que tens razão.- disse simplesmente Rim.

-Se calhar fomos injustas contigo, mas tu também não eras aquilo que nós esperávamos.- reclamou Sango.

-Sim admito que aturar o meu mau humor deve ser uma tarefa difícil.- respondeu Kagome com um ligeiro sorriso.

-Há há há, sim tens razão.- confirmaram as mais novas entre pequenas risadas.

-Kagome, o que é que achas se alugarmos um DVD e o assistíssemos todas juntas? – propôs timidamente Rim.

Creio que será uma boa ideia.- respondeu a mais velha no seu tom habitual que embora não estivesse tão frio tampouco expressava quaisquer sentimento.

**Continua...**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos os que deixaram reviews. **

**Espero que este capítulo seja de seu agrado e em breve estarei actualizando a fic.**


	5. Carregando um anjo

Nota : Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.

Capítulo 5: Carregando um anjo.

A época Natalícia estava no seu auge. Para a maioria este era o período onde gastavam enormes quantias simplesmente para demonstrar o amor pela família através da troca de pressentes e de um enorme banquete seguido de uma enorme quantidade de álcool.

Era uma manhã de Domingo e Kagome andava pelas ruas da cidade sem qualquer objectivo concreto. Para qualquer alma que a avistasse pensaria que era uma jovem que procurava algum presente para um ente querido, mas esse não era o caso, dado que a jovem empresária sentia um profundo desprezo pela data em causa. Para ela todo este alvoroço não passava de uma simples hipocrisia, já que se as pessoas amavam tanto as suas famílias porquê só se lembravam delas exactamente naquela altura? E porquê tentavam disfarçar a ausência para com os que supostamente amavam com uma data de presentes? Durante a sua estadia na suíça Kagome nunca desfrutou de um Natal verdadeiro, nessa época as suas poucas amigas partiam para se reunirem com os seus familiares e Kagome sempre se sentia só( mais do que já era habitual no seu quotidiano), já que ela nunca regressou a casa e a quantidade excessiva de presentes que recebia de seus pais a irritava e magoava profundamente, pois ela preferia trocar todos esses custosos objectos se em troca pudesse passar um Natal onde não estivesse só, olhando através da janela de seu dormitório as estrelas e imaginando como seria agradável estar na companhia de seus pais.

Após algumas horas caminhando a jovem conseguiu por fim sair da multidão. Havia- se dirigido para uma zona da cidade onde as pessoas podiam estar em contacto com a Natureza, era uma espécie de parque rodeado por eucaliptos que davam ao lugar um aroma fresco e no lado direito havia uma pequena represa. Por sorte aquele lugar não era conhecido pela população em geral dado que se encontrava afastado do centro da cidade e as outras pessoas preferiam passar o tempo livre no parque que existia do outro lado da cidade. Ainda assim algumas excepções o conheciam, como era o caso de Kagome .Esta quando chega ao local não pôde deixar de recordar os seus tempos de criança. Quando pequena era dotada dum caracter adorável mas muito forte para além de que costumava ser bastante teimosa. Lembrava-se que eram frequentes as vezes em que discutia com a senhora que estava encarregada de a cuidar, cada vez que tal acontecia a pequena criança escapulia-se para aquele local, subia a uma pequena árvore situada mesmo na margem da represa e passava horas admirando a água. Para ela aquele local era mágico, conseguia por a mente em branco e passadas algumas horas todo e qualquer aborrecimento que a transtornava simplesmente se dissipava.

-Por mais que os anos passem este lugar continuará sendo magico.- pensou a jovem em voz alta enquanto admirava embelezada o encanto natural do lugar que há décadas não visitava mas que permanecia igualmente belo.

-Nesse ponto devo concordar senhorita.

Kagome se sobressaltou, não esperava companhia. Assim que ouviu aquele comentário se girou para dar de caras com um par de olhos violetas, que a observavam atentamente.

-Taisho! Não imaginava encontra-lo aqui.

-Creio que posso dizer o mesmo, quem diria uma das maiores e mais jovens empresárias deste país passando uma manhã de domingo num pequeno recanto esquecido pela cidade ao contrário de visitar exposições, teatros...

-Sim, creio que tem razão.

Um silêncio cómodo se instalou, Kagome observava a água mas com a mente tranquila e sem qualquer tipo de pensamentos, mas sua pequena calma foi percebida e interrompida pelo rapaz que se dispôs a retomar a conversação.

-Desde que regressei de Madrid costumo vir a este local, mas em tanto tempo é a primeira vez que encontro tal distinta companhia. Assim que me sinto tentado a perguntar-lhe como conheceu a existência deste pequeno paraíso?

Kagome sorriu ligeiramente, acto que foi percebido por Taisho e calmamente respondeu:

-Como lhe havia dito anteriormente eu passei muitos anos fora. Para ser mais específica passei dez anos sem por cá os pés, no entanto antes de partir eu costumava vir aqui sempre que discutia com Midoriko.

-Midoriko?

-Era quem cuidava de mim quando os meus pais não estavam disponíveis, por aquele então eu costumava ser bastante teimosa o que resultava em várias discussões.- esclareceu a jovem, num tom cálido ao contrário do habitual.

-Bem devo concluir então que não mudas-te muito nesses dez anos.- concluiu o jovem sorridente.

-Kagome ficou bloqueada com aquele sorriso, dava-lhe uma sensação agradável, mas esta rapidamente disfarçou.

-Creio que tem razão. Cada vez que vinha cá subia a á aquela árvore e ficava observando a represa durante horas, até que a minha má disposição passasse e só então regressava a casa.- informou a jovem apontando para a árvore de considerável estatura e considerável grossura que se encontrava mesmo a dois metros de distância.

-Não te imagino escalando árvores!

-Realmente desde aquela época não o voltei a fazer, mas recordo que era algo que me encantava fazer.

-Então por que não o volta a fazer?- questionou o rapaz á medida que se levantava e estendia uma mão a mulher de modo a que ela o imitasse.

-Não, não posso...

-Vamos eu te ajudo.

De repente sem saber bem como Kagome encontrava- se sentada num galho daquela árvore que tantas vezes escalou sendo firmemente agarrada pelo braço de Inuyasha. A situação era estranha mas não por isso menos agradável.

-E diga-me, veio então o senhor de Madrid?

-Para ser sincero eu nasci aqui, em Londres, mas quando terminei a universidade recebi uma proposta de trabalho, para Madrid, e só regressei á cerca de três anos.

-Oh! Não imaginava que o senhor era tão vivido, imaginei-o mais jovem!

-Devo-lhe dizer senhorita que com vinte e sete anos estou na flor da idade.- repostou o rapaz ligeiramente ofendido.

-Para mim é sim.

-Se bem que a senhorita não deve ser muito mais jovem. Vinte e quatro, vinte e cinco anos?

-Se equivoca.- respondeu a jovem divertida pelo facto de que o jovem desconhecesse a sua real idade.

-Como assim? A senhorita começou a trabalhar na empresa logo que terminou os seus estudos assim que...

-Não interessa, creio que é hora de descer.

-Ok, a senhorita manda.

Com um ágil pulo Inuyasha desceu da árvore. Kagome lentamente foi descendo pelo tronco, mas esta estava destreinada nessa árvore a acabou escorregando e caindo.

-Estás bem?- perguntou um aflito rapaz ao passo que se ajoelhava junto á jovem que havia ficado sentada no chão.

-Sim estou bem.- respondeu a jovem ao passo que se levantava, no entanto uma aguda dor no seu tornozelo direito fez com que esta se desequilibrasse mas antes de esta embater no chão Inuyasha fora mais rápido e com um rápido movimento a segurou em seus braços.

-Bem? Sei...

-Simplesmente é uma leve dor no tornozelo nada de mais, posso caminhar normalmente.- respondeu a jovem, mas o rapaz não prestou atenção em suas palavras e rapidamente a pegou ao colo.

-Que pensa que está fazendo?

-Ora pegando você ao colo!

-Não é necessário, posso ir andando.

-Claro,Tudo o que a senhorita diga.

-O senhor não passa de um idiota.

-Ora como ousa sua desagradecida eu aqui carregando-a e por agradecimento ainda me ofende!

-Ninguém lhe pediu nada.

-Pois claro e como pensa regressar a casa com o tornozelo magoado!.

-Hump.- Kagome ficou sem argumentos e claramente molesta se calou.

Uns segundos mais tarde, a fúria de Kagome havia-se extinguido e então a jovem deu-se conta da sua proximidade para com o rapaz, podia sentir os seus braços dele a firmemente a segurando, a sua respiração calma e como uma menina pequena a jovem empresária enlaçou os braços envolta do pescoço do rapaz e apoiou a sua cabeça no peito masculino. A jovem sentia-se tão calma que em pouco tempo adormeceu. O rapaz quando se precatou não pode evitar sorrir. Ela via-se tão frágil nem parecia a uma empresária milionária, a sua face era calma como a de um anjo.

Continua...

**Agradeço a todos os que estão lendo a minha fic e a todos os que deixaram reviews, bem aqui está mais um capítulo espero que gostem.**

**E aos que lerem peço que deixem comentários mesmo que sejam de satisfação ou até uma crítica eu agradeço. **

**kiss :)**


	6. Sonhos e casamento

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem**

**Nota: Neste capítulo estão incluídas cenas de sexo, que por acaso não é da minha autoria mas sim de meu namorado Patrick, assim que se desejarem prosseguir a leitura será vossa responsabilidade.  
Boa leitura**

Sonhos e casamento.

Encontrava-se kagome sentada em sua cama observando o sol do amanhecer quando é interrompida por uns suaves toques na porta.

No dia anterior havia ficado até tarde revisando alguns contratos da empresa pelo que quando finalmente decidiu dar umas horas de descanso a seu corpo, estava tão esgotada que apenas pode desvestir-se, mal caiu em seus suaves lençóis apagou completamente. Por esses acontecimentos somente trajava uma tanga de ceda transparente bordada a mão.

Quando abriu a porta, completamente inconsciente de quais eram os seus trajes, deparou-se com a ultima pessoa que esperava ver, Inuyasha. Este ficou a gaguejar com a surpreendente visão, Kagome era uma belíssima jovem, curvas perfeitas, seios redondos, de tamanho mediano e suas pernas eram espectaculares longas e torneadas. Kagome pensou em fugir e vestir-se mas por alguma razão ficou estática, talvez porque em seu subconsciente algo lhe dizia par ir devagar como se nada fosse e agi-se da sua forma habitual. E assim fez.

- …eu vinha ver-te para te propor ir ver com migo um filme ao cinema?- questionou um abobado Inuyasha.

- Claro que vou - respondeu Kagome ainda sem se vestir e completamente surpreendida com a sua atitude, desde quando ela ia ao cinema? E ainda mais com aquele irritante ser.

Foi então que ela reparou que Inuyasha a olhava de uma forma estranha, seus olhos brilhavam mais que as estrelas numa noite de verão, ela sem saber mesmo porquê sorriu e por descuido deixou cair o roupão que havia pegado minutos antes, tal facto levou a que Inuyasha tal como Kagome se baixassem para o recolher, mas quando viram os seus corpos tão próximos não resistiram e beijaram-se.

- Kagome?

- eu quero-te inuyasha!!

Então os seus corpos começaram-se a entrelaçarem em beijos apaixonados e acaricias mais íntimas. Ele começou por tirar a camisola, em seguida os calções e depois deixou para se ir deitar na cama. Kagome seguiu e tirou-lhe os boxer, primeiro ficou surpresa com as dimensões do instrumento sexual mas depois continuou com os preliminares, meteu na boca e sugo-lha, lambe-lha e por fim meteu no meio dos seios para a esfregar.

Eles trocaram de posições, beijou-a com amor e carinho, foi baixando até aos seios onde parou um pouco a lamber e chupar nos mamilos, deu-lhe uma mordiscada e continuou a exploração do corpo feminino com beijos, quando chegou a tanga retirou-a com cuidado para não magoar Kagome.

-inuyasha! Continua! Aii!!

Perante o pedido da parceira este continuou lambendo e penetrando a língua na parte intima de Kagome, depois de alguns momentos levantou a cabeça, ajudou a parceira a virar-se, ela apoiou-se nos joelhos e nos braços para se por na posição do cavalo, ele pronto para a penetrar pelo ânus acariciou-a nas costas e começou. Foi devagar…

- Aii Inuyasha, sim continua. – gritou Kagome de satisfação.

- humm!! Kagomeeee!

… acelerando o ritmo da penetração anal. Ao fim de alguns minutos, ele levantou-se, Kagome sentou-se na cabeceira da cama e abriu as pernas ao mesmo tempo que passava a mão na entrada feminina, ele aproximou-se colocando-se no meio das pernas, beijou-a e penetro-lhe a vagina, com calma alternando o ritmo da penetração. Depois de quase 5 minutos ele parou, Kagome aproximou-se do seu instrumento e simulou a penetração com as mãos e a boca até que ele ejaculou…

De repente tudo ficou negro e Kagome acordou num sobressalto, estava toda empapada e não sabia bem porquê, foi então que flaches do seu sonho lhe vieram á mente. Esta ficou pasmada e de súbito arregalou os olhos em puro espanto. Desde quando tinha sonhos daquele género? E com aquele sujeito? Mas uam coisa tinha de admitir se Inuyasha tivesse um corpo tal como o de seu sonho então ele era um deus. Pois fortes músculos, um peito duro e musculoso, umas mãos que fazia sua pela se eriçar apenas com um suave roce...

Mas que se passa comigo? Que me está a acontecer? Porque diabos não paro de pensar naquele sujeito e porque é que me sinto tão estranha quando ele está por perto?- tantas eram as questões que se passavam em sua mente e de tal forma eram desconfortáveis para a nossa empresária que ela numa espécie de fuga decide abafa-las e ir trabalhar.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Dentro do principal escritório da sede das empresas Higurashi um jovem de longos cabelos negros reflectia sobre o seu mais novo problema. Desde que tomara conta das empresas e de suas irmãs Kagome havia sempre usado o dinheiro da empresa, mas recentemente ela havia decidido que isso não era correcto e queria aceder ás contas individuais de cada uma das herdeiras do casal Higurashi, contas onde o capital privado dos mesmo deveria ter sido dividido logo após a morte dos mesmos. Mas por uma estranha razão ela não havia conseguido, coisa muito estranha pois ela estava responsável pelas contas de suas irmãs e ela própria como maior de idade deveria poder gerir a sua conta tal como entendesse.

-Ayame ?

-Sim Srª?

Estabeleça-me uma ligação com o gerente do banco.- estava disposta a resolver essa questão, pelo que não fosse para a impedir de reflectir sobre seus sonhos.

-Sim Srª.

-Segundos mais tarde a jovem já se encontrava falando com o gerente do banco onde todos os fundos da família Higurashi são depositados á anos, incluindo o capital da empresa.

-Bom dia senhorita Kagome, em que lhe posso ser e utilidade? Está tudo bem?

-Bom dia Sr Myoga . Está tudo óptimo, quer dizer... tenho tido algumas dificuldades em aceder ás contas privadas da família... não sei o que poderá ser...

-Oh meu Deus!

-Que passa Myoga? Algum problema?

-Kagome minha queria, há uma razão muito simples que justifique todas as suas dificuldades. Mas que não lhe havia sido comentada antes para lhe poder dar tempo a se adaptar á nova vida sem seus pais.

-E o que poderia ser?

-Bem por medida de prevenção seu querido pai accionou uma clausula onde consta que se algo lhe acontecesse a ele e á sua defunta esposa e caso a senhorita Kagome se declarasse tutora de suas irmãs, a senhorita apenas poderia ter autorização para mexer nas contas, incluindo a sua própria se...se se casasse com ...

-Prossiga.- ordenou Kagome completamente absurda com o que estava ouvindo, mas mantendo a sua habitual postura.

-...bem senhorita, neste momento não me recordo o nome do sujeito mas...o seu casamento teria de durar pelo menos seis meses.

-Quer dizer que eu tenho de me casar com alguém que meus pais escolheram para poder sustentar-me a mim e a minhas irmãs?

-Sim...

-E se eu me recusar?

-Se a senhorita não fizer isso é provável que não tenha como se sustentar, pois duvido que os accionistas da empresa permitam que a senhorita use os fundos desta para cobrir as suas próprias despesas e nesse caso as suas irmãs seriam enviadas para outra tutora mais adequada. – Kagome ficou arrasada...não sabia o que pensar e o que dizer.

-Senhorita? Está tudo bem?

-Sim...Myoga onde poderei saber quem é o sujeito com o qual me deva casar?

-Bem penso que eu poderei lhe informar, apenas tenho que ver nos ficheiros, se me dá cerca de meia hora...

-Obrigado estarei á espera. – Kagome terminou a chamada. Em seu rosto reflectia vários sentimentos, dor, angustia, preocupação, angustia mas sobretudo desespero. Ela não sabia o que pensar, sempre vivera só, jamais pensara em se casar e ainda mais com um desconhecido, mas pelo que acabava de saber ela não tinha outra escolha, não era justo com suas irmãs...

-Bom dia meu doce de chocolate.- Era Inuyasha acabava de chegar. Mas Kagome não lhe respondeu.

-Passa algo?- perguntou o jovem preocupado com a reacção da jovem, ela sempre fora fria e indiferente mas jamais mal educada e não o cumprimentar não era hábito dela.

-Inuyasha, você você... trabalhou muito tempo com meus pais, não é certo?

-Sim é verdade.

-Você sabe algo sobre eu ter de me casar para poder aceder ás contas..?

-Sei sim, aliás estava esperando que você me perguntasse a respeito.- respondeu o jovem sentando-se numa cadeira enfrente á mesa as jovem como aliás não era sei hábito. Pois ele sempre se reconfortava com o sofá.

-Você sabe com quem terei de me casar?- questionou ela claramente ansiosa e reflectindo em seu olhar por primeira vez em muito tempo emoção.

-Sei sim, você terá de se casar comigo.- respondeu ele sorrindo abertamente com a expressão da jovem.

Continua...

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e devo agradecer ás pucas pessoas que me deixaram comentários e gostaria que soubessem que eu os aprecio muito.  
obrigada por tudo, até ao próximo capítulo. **


	7. 7 Tempo para pensar

**Nota : Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 7: Tempo para pensar**

* * *

Kagome ficou em estado de choque. A notícia de um possível casamento já a havia abalado consideravelmente, mas o facto de que o seu noivo ser o mesmo homem que a consegueguia tirar do sério e o mesmo homem com quem ela tem estranhos sonhos era demais. Até mesmo para ela, que se orgulhava pelo facto de conseguir controlar as suas emoções e agir com clareza.

Por outro lado ,Inuyasha observava atentamente a jovem. Desde que a vira ele já sabia que esta situação iria acontecer. Não espera ele , que a jovem lhe despertasse vontade de se casar. Se antes ele pensava no compromisso como uma obrigação, agora ele pensava nele como uma oportunidade de estar perto de Kagome e de descobrir seu coração. Ele sabia porém que isso levaria tempo E era isso que a jovem necessitava exactamente nesse intante. Eram revelações muito bruscas em muito pouco tempo.

-Saia.- ordenou a empresária, seu tom de voz era frio, deixavando bem clara a sua insatisfação.

Inuyasha sabia que era melhor mesmo deixa-la sozinha. Para outra pessoa mais frágil todas estas revelações poderiam causar atitudes mal planeadas, mas ele sabia que Kagome era muito forte. Ela não era desse tipo de pessoa. E assim sendo saiu lentamente da sala, sem sequer protestar.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Do lado de fora do escritório de Kagome...

-Bom dia Inuyasha.

-Bom dia Miroku.- Hoshi Miroku, era um advogado da empresa e também amigo de Inuyasha. De certa forma eles eram quase irmãos. Mas seu caracter era completamente distinto. Hoshi era um mulhrengo incorrigível e também uma pessoa muito otimista. Pelo contrário Inuyasha era muito discreto, o que não quer dizer que era virgem muito pelo contrário, ele tibha muita experiencia no tema e por outro lado o jovem não era muito otimista, ele sempre usada a cabeça.

-Que fazes aqui fora tão cedo? Deverias estar dentro do escritório da donzela de gelo... Ou será que já te aborreces te de lhe encher o saco?

-Miroku não desrespeites a senhorita Higurashi.- respondeu o outro claramente aborrecido.

-Oh meu caro amigo não queria ofender...Mas não podes negar que lhe dispensas muita atenção.- se burlava o outro.

-Cala a boca.

-Eu acho Miroku, que deverias parar de aborrecer a Inuyasha.- Diz Ayame metendo-se na conversa.

-Eu não sei o que é que vocês dois vêem na donzela de gelo.

-A senhorita no fundo é uma boa pessoa, só é necessário compreende-la e ter a sua confiança.- foi a resposta de Ayame, que deixou surpreso a Inuyasha, ele não esperava que a secretária conseguisse ver para além do ser frio que Kagome aparentava, mas se alegrava de que assim fosse.

Antes mesmo que Miroku pudesse argumentar alguma coisa a porta do escritório abriu-se. Kagome saia apressada deste. Passou pelos funcionários sem sequer dar uma explicação e se dirigiu para a saída.

-Uau, parece que a donzela de gelo está entediada com o trabalho.

-Cale a boca Miroku. A senhorita parecia estar preocupada. Deve ter sucedido algo...

-Oh, não se preocupem ,Kagome estará bem. Mas aconselho-te Ayame a cancelares todos os seus compromissos para hoje. Duvido que ela volte.

-Sim senhor.- respondeu Ayame voltando a trabalhar.

-Inuyasha?

-Que queres ?

-Que foi que você fez á empresária?

-Eu? Porque me acusas?

-Ora porque você não parece surpreso com o que a jovem fez. Algo você sabe...

-Volte a trabalhar Miroku. Quando tiver tempo esclarecer-te-ei todas as duvidas que possuíres.- responde o jovem esboçando uma travesso sorriso.

-Eu sabia...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Dentro de um luxuoso Mercedes...

Kagome havia saído da empresa sem dar qualquer tipo de explicação. Ela precisava de estar só. Por isso se havia metido no carro e se dirigia a toda a velocidade para as aforas da cidade. Mais precisamente para perto do mar. Ela não quis ir para junto do parque do lago, pois já havia encontrado lá a inuyasha e naquele instante ela só queria distância dele.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Dentro de uma das melhores instituições de ensino de toda a cidade de Londres...

Estava uma jovem de longos cabelos negros sentada num banco de jardim. Era hora do intervalo e esta estava com um livro em suas mãos, embora seus pensamentos vagueassem por muito longe.

-Ei Rim que estas fazendo ?

-Oi Sango? Como foi a aula de Matemática?

-O professor me deu um sermão por não fazer o trabalho de casa, mas fora isso foi normal...- respondeu a rapariga demonstrando uma expressão divertida.

-Você deveria ser mais responsável.

-Não me amoles Rim. Ser responsável para quê? Para ficar fria como Kagome?

-Sango eu estava pensando mesmo nela...

-Porquê?

-È que é estranho. Papai e mamãe sempre mencionavam Kagome com muito orgulho, no entanto eu nunca a vi em casa. É como se ela tivesse passado toda a vida sozinha.

-Agora que o dizes eu tampouco me recordo dela. Não sei que idade tem mas não me recordo de a ver na mansão antes que você nascesse.Não tenho nenhuma lembrança dela desses tempos.

-Era isso que eu queria dizer. Quando a vimos por primeira vez não gostamos de sua atitude fria. Mas se ela nunca esteve com a sua família como poderíamos esperar outra reacção?

-É ...Pode que tenhas razão, mas o que me deixa ainda mais intrigada é que ela apesar de ser fria se preocupa connosco. Ela não o diz e raramente o demostra. Mas teve o cuidado de chamar Kaede para que nós não estivéssemos sozinhas... Não sei ela é estranha.

-É possível que nossa irmã seja uma pessoa melhor do que nós imaginamos, mas simplesmente não a conhecemos...

-Mas isso pode ser remediado...- respondeu a outra com a sua habitual energia.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Num enorme rochedo perto do mar, onde se poderia ver o rebentar das ondas do enfurecido oceano, encontrava-se uma das maiores empresárias alguma vez vista.

Kagome sempre gostara da água. Esta tinha o efeito de a acalmar. Por isso se dirigira para aquele lugar. Embora a jovem tivesse passado muito tempo fora do país ainda eram muito claras as lembranças dos tempos em que ela era uma menina, sem preocupações, um pouco mimada, que costumava sair com seus pais aos fins de semana.

Seus pais...Era clara a fúria que a pequena menina sentia naquele instante pelos defuntos. Como se não bastasse terem-na abandonado toda a sua infância em colégios e mais colégios, como se não bastasse a terem abandonado quando ela voltou para o país, agora mesmo mortos eles decidiam o seu futuro.

Ela nunca desejou casar-se. Ao contrário das jovens de sua idade Kagome não sonhava com o vestido branco e os filhos que irão vir. Não. Ela havia decidido levar a empresa da família ao mais alto possível( trabalho que estava realizando lindamente).Iria concretizar o sonho de seus pais. Não sabia o porquê, mas era isso que ela tinha pensado fazer. Cuidaria da empresa e de suas pequenas irmãs. Aquelas duas rebeldes já haviam entrado no seu coração. Mas a questão do casamento lhe roubou o norte. Ela era incapaz de mostrar sentimentos. Construíra uma barreira de gelo para impedir que a magoassem. E alguém assim, jamais conseguiria suportar uma relação a dois. Sem falar que ela não estava habituada a falar sobre si mesma e muito menos a dar satisfações. É claro que o fazia quando estava na suíça estudando. Mas era diferente, ela nunca se metera e m confusões e assim sendo as educadoras confiavam nela, de tal forma que praticamente não a controlavam. E ao longo dos anos foi como se dela se tivessem esquecido, transformara-se num objecto que simplesmente era reconhecido pelas suas capacidades e não pela sua personalidade. E assim sendo o mundo foi-se esquecendo daquela menina rebelde mas ao mesmo tempo dócil, aquela que corria pelos jardins fugindo do castigo de sua baba e ria com as suas travessuras. Aquela que conseguia com seu sorriso contagiar os que a rodeavam. Sim essa é a verdadeira Kagome. Aquela que a empresária de dezanove anos escondia a sete chaves dentro de si.

-Não eu não estou preparada para compartir a minha vida com outra pessoa- exclamou a jovem para o nada. Estava angustiada, desesperada.

Um acordo feito pelos seus progenitores. Algo sem sentimentos...Era isso! Finalmente conseguia raciocinar. Um acordo que deveria perdurar seis meses. Pois que assim fosse. Ela se casaria no papel mas apenas no papel. Não havia nada que a obrigasse a ser uma esposa em todo o significado da palavra. Taisho concordaria com ela. Mas ainda havia um senão...Ela teria de viver com ele. Viver com o único homem pelo qual ela havia sentido o desejo de ser mulher e de ser amada.

Não ela não o permitiria. Taisho era um bom homem, um amigo. Pelo qual ela tinha muita consideração. Afinal ela a havia ajudado muito em todo este tempo...

E foi com estes pensamentos, muito decidida que a jovem retornou a seu automóvel e se dirigiu para uma bela mansão que por acaso não era propriedade dos Higurashi.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Inuyasha havia voltado para casa. O dia havia passado lentamente e nem sinal da empresária. No início ele não se molestou mas a falta de noticias estava-o preocupando. Assim que voltou para sua casa. Queria estar só e para o efeito dispensou os seus empregados, queria pensar mas estava muito nervoso. Estava a ponto de sofrer um colapso nervoso quando decidiu que agoniar-se por Kagome era inútil. Ela estaria bem e quando estivesse preparada o buscaria. Assim que era melhor praticar um pouco de boxe para descontrair e livrar aquele stress.

Passadas umas duas horas o jovem atlético encontrava-se apenas com umas calças desportivas negras, com o dorso musculoso e claramente suado á vista. Estava tremendamente sexy, a tal ponto de que várias garotas se jogassem a seus pés só de velo. Foi então que sentiu a campainha.

Quem seria? Não fazia ideia. Uma vozinha dizia-lhe que era Kagome, mas essa possibilidade estava descartada. A jovem jamais o buscaria aquelas horas da noite.

-Pois não?- questiona o rapaz abrindo a porta.

-Preciso falar com você.- responde uma voz decidida.

-Kagome?- o rapaz ficou consternado. Kagome estava á sua frente, com seus longos cabelos negros soltos, esvoaçando com a brisa noturna...Ela estava divinal-

**Continua...**

**Bem aqui está outro capítulo. Espero que tenham apreciado. Espero também não ter demorado demasiada tempo.**

**Kiss**


	8. Capítulo 8: Temos que conversar, temos q

**Nota : Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.**

**Este capítulo tem cenas de sexo, assim que se prosseguires a leitura será tua a responsabilidade. **

**Capítulo 8: Temos que conversar, temos que amar**

* * *

Era incrível, aquela que á meses seus pensamentos ocupa, estava em sua casa, em sua frente, com a face ligeiramente corada, os longos cabelos tão negros como a mesma noite soltos. Estava absolutamente divinal. Tanto que, apenas se continha em não a abraçar e lhe fazer amor ali mesmo, no sofá. 

" Inuyasha precisamos conversar"

Este não respondeu, temia que se falasse perdesse o controle, por isso deixou a jovem prosseguir.

" Eu tenho muitas questões e quero respostas, bem claras"

Inuyasha sorriu ligeiramente, Kagome em poucas horas havia conseguido digerir toda uma avalanche de informações e estava á sua frente, séria e controlada como sempre. Era notável a sua capacidade em raciocinar e controlar suas emoções. Mas ele também era treinado nessa arte e já se havia recuperado do choque anterior.

" Estarei disposto a esclarecer cada uma delas, mas creio que seja já um pouco tarde..."

" Tenho toda a noite"- respondeu cortante.

"Já eras conhecedor do acordo, não é certo?"

" sim, o acordo foi feito entre nossos pais, e me foi comunicado pouco depois de entrar para a empresa"

" Porquê? Não pareces revoltado...não entendo!"- exclamou .

" Realmente pensas que não o fiz? Mas tive de aceitar e mais tarde quando conheci teu pai. O admirei desde o primeiro instante e me dei conta de que ele só estava preocupado com sua protecção. Além disso quem pensava que ele morreria daquela maneira?"

"Protecção!"- exclamou a jovem com os olhos transbordando uma mistura de emoções que atordoaram o jovem, por instantes.

" Protecção uma ova! Protecção ao dinheiro e ao património pois para mim esse sentimento nunca foi dirigido!"

" Kagome teus pais te amavam eu sei disso muito bem. Eles passavam os dias te elogiando" – reprimiu-a o jovem, mas a fúria com que se deparou a seguir o desnorteou.

" Amor" – gritou ela

" Alguém que ama é capaz de abandonar uma filha num colégio interno? De a privar de carinho, de ter uma família? E tudo Para quê? Para aproveitar o quociente intelectual acima da média que uma criança de onze anos e converte-la numa máquina de negócios? Protecção? Para quê, se durante anos de internato não precisei dela, tenho dezanove anos, deveria andar na escola e em vez disso dirijo uma emprese descomunal e cuido de duas adolescentes!- Kagome explodira, acabara de revelar toda a fúria que sentia em seu interior.

Inuyasha ficou estático, não se esperava uma reacção dessas.

" Kagome..."

Esta não respondeu estava sentada no sofá, com a mirada baixa, e expressão indecifrável.

" Protecção...Eu não preciso de nada disso. Em toda a minha vida só precisei de amor, mas agora é tarde, um objecto não precisa de tais sentimentos. Simplesmente precisa de bom uso para poder ser rentável." – agora sim Inuyasha ficou abismado. Depois de tantos meses ele finalmente pode compreender o situação de sua amada. E esta era devastadora. Por aquele então só uma coisa lhe passou pela mente, mostrar lhe que ela era amada.

E assim, ele a levantou e a beijou. Não era um beijo apaixonado era uma carícia demorada que pretendia transmitir carinho e amor, e não desejo. Mas isto foi impossível pois ambos se desejavam e devido á fragilidade que Kagome sentia lhe foi impossível recusar as carícias.

Ambos desfrutavam das caricias sem pensar no amanha...

Inuyasha apenas pensava em ama-la e transmitir lhe o enorme sentimento que ele guardava no seu interior.

Lentamente a pegou ao colo e a levou para seu quarto, sem parar de a beijar.

Beijava o pescoço da moça provocando-lhe arrepios e estremecimentos, suas mãos acariciavam lhe as costas. Até que se afastou e delicadamente e a desnudou.

Kagome não oferecia resistência, estava atordoada, excitada, sentia-se desejada, desfrutava das caricias, então que mais importava?

Inuyasha apenas a observou, calmamente, sem pressa. Novamente a pegou ao colo e a recostou na cama, totalmente exposta a si, vulnerável a ele. A beijou de forma sensual, aumentando o calor que Kagome sentia. Ela sentia sua pele queimar, ansiava mais e mais, ansiava tocar todo o corpo do jovem...

" Quero verte"- sussurrou com voz ronca, ao mesmo tempo retirar a calça ao rapaz, mas a falta de prática nesses assuntos a defraudou. Este apenas sorriu, se levantou e se despiu. Voltando, depois, novamente para a cama. Com cuidado se pousou sobre o corpo da jovem.

Kagome gemeu. Céus! Sentir cada músculo daquele homem, sua pele cálida era embriagante. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, mas ela queria mais, com timidez acariciou as costas do rapaz, o seu cabelo...

Inuyasha por sua parte estava embriagado com os toques de Kagome, desejava-a com casa fibra de seu ser. Tinha que se controlar para não acabar estragando tudo. Tinha quase certeza que ela era virgem e desejava acima de tudo satisfaze-la e marcar a sua primeira vez como algo maravilhoso.

Lentamente foi beijando o colo da moça, dando leves chupões aqui e ali, até que chegou ao seio da mesma. Com sumo cuidado o lambeu e chupou ao passo que acariciava o outro seio com sua mão.

Kagome se sentiu desfalecer quando inuyasha tocou seus seios. Ela não se continha, gemia alto. O sangue corria lhe rápido nas veias, o coração palpitava aceleradamente e seu corpo queimava num desejo descomunal.

Inuyasha novamente beijou Kagome, deu suaves beijos em toda a face da garota e com suas mãos, acariciou as coxas da jovem, o ventre e sua intimidade, levemente.

Foi o limite, Kagome não se conteve quando sentiu as mãos do rapaz por todo o seu corpo. Era demais para ela e inuyasha apercebeu-se disso, ele próprio não controlava seu próprio corpo.

Acomodou-se melhor entre as pernas da jovem, ambos estavam ofegantes e necessitando de mais. Ambos os corpos encaixavam perfeitamente e ambos se necessitavam de tal forma que chegava a doer. Com um olhar que transmitia todos os pensamentos e emoções de ambas as partes foi dado a permissão para que o rapaz prosseguisse num caminho que não tinha volta atrás.

Ele a penetrou com cuidado mas de uma só vez, quebrando a barreira virginal, confirmando assim que aquele ser lhe pertencia de corpo e de alma.

" Ah"- ela gritou devido á pontada de dor que sentiu.

Ele esperou uns minutos para que ela se habituasse a tê-lo dentro de si e até que a dor se dissipasse. Quando teve certeza de que a sua amada já não sentia nem pisca de dor ele começou dando leves estocadas, no inicio suaves mas que rapidamente se foram tonando em movimentos frenéticos, rápidos e profundos. Ambos os corpos se movimentavam em movimentos harmoniosos. Ela acariciava as costas dele, levemente arranhando o que agradava ao rapaz, enlaçava suas pernas á volta da cintura dele ao compasso que ele agarrava a cintura dela para sincronizar os movimentos.

" Inuya...sha"- gemidos e suspiros eram arrancados de ambos os jovens.

Inuyasha sentia que o momento máximo se aproximava, não aguentaria muito mais assim que aumentou o ritmo das estocadas sendo que estas eram cada vez mais profundas. Até que ambos não aguentaram mais.

"_Inuyasha" _

"kagome"- e gritando o nome da sua amada o jovem enviou sua semente para o corpo da jovem que ao sentir algo cálido percorrendo suas entranhas abraçou-se ao jovem instintivamente.

E desta forma, ainda unidos os dois jovens dormiram num sono profundo que antecederia a muitas revelações e alterações radicais em suas vidas.

**Continua. ...**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que tenham apreciado.**

**E eu queria esclarecer algo:  
Não sou brasileira, sou portuguesa e talvez por isso alguns leitores sintam uma diferença na minha escrita. E por certo, o outro dia eu verifiquei a existência de alguns erros durante a fic, devo dizer k lamento e que quando puder tentarei corrigi-los.**

**Relativamente é fic, parece que a kagome descongelou, mas será que no dia a seguir tudo correrá bem??? Hum...não me parece mas isso terão de ver no próximo capítulo.**

**Obrigada a todos que estão seguindo a fic e a todos os que deixaram comentários.**

**kiss**


	9. Suíça com ar familiar

**Nota : Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 8: Suíça com ar familiar**

* * *

" Que lindo!" gritou furiosa. Passavam das duas da madrugada e a jovem ain 

da não conseguia pregar olho. Mesmo num luxuoso hotel suíço a quilómetros de distância do rapaz com quem perdera a sua virgindade ela não conseguia tira-lo do pensamento. Ela fora até ele buscando respostas para a sua confusão, mas acabara perdendo o controle da situação e por arranjar um novo problema com que se ocupar. E no final saiu correndo quando o jovem ainda dormia exausto pelo esforço anterior. Horas depois embarcou numa viagem maluca com as suas irmãs.

Suas irmãs...bem elas foram muito carinhosas com ela...não pediram explicações embora não devam ter acreditado na desculpa que a primogénita lhes apresentou. Sendo realista, nem ela mesma acreditava. Mas bom, no final eram irmãs...o sangue as estava unindo... cada vez mais.

Por outro lado chegava a ser irónico. Suíça...O pais onde ela vivera durante anos e conhecia como a palma da sua mão, desde a política interna passando pelo caracter da população. Durante anos ela vivera ali, com a sua vida definida sem duvidas e agora quase tempos depois ela voltava confusa. Como aquela menina desamparada de anos atrás, mas de certo modo, agora ela era tudo menos uma garota. Era uma mulher, corou levemente ao analisar a afirmação, uma mulher em todos os sentidos. Mas era possível que ao contrário do que ela pensava a menina do passado ainda existia ...escondida dentro de si. Sorriu levemente, ela precisava de carinho de conselhos. Estava errada, esconder-se dentro de um cubo de gelo, não era solução, era cobardia e ela não era assim...talvez...talvez estivesse na hora de voltar a ser Kagome Higurashi e deixar o passado no seu devido lugar.

Levemente levantou-se da cama e entre as penumbras da noite pegou o seu nokia N 90 ...

" Espero que seja algo importante porque..." exclamava uma voz sonolenta mas não por isso menos furiosa por ser acordada a altas horas da madrugada.

"Sango calma sou eu"

" kagome ta tudo bem? Aconteceu algo? Rim?"

" você poderia vir ao meu quarto?"

"Mas o que..."

" Por favor"

" Ok estou indo".

" Sango?"

" diz"

" Traz Rim com você"

" ok"

Não haviam passado nem dez minutos já Sango e Rim estavam á porta da suite, ofegantes pela rapidez e de pijama. Sango vestia uma combinação de calção e camisola de alças em seda azul dando lhe um ar sexy e rim pelo contrário vestia uma camisa de dormir rosa com ursinhos ...muito criança até mesmo para ela...mas de uma certa forma engraçado.

Em seguida Kagome assegurou ás menores de que estava bem e pediu lhes para se acomodarem. Estas assim o fizeram e esperaram que a mais velha lhes comunicasse algo. E esta não as fez esperar.

" Quando eu tinha onze anos, Sango você era tão jovem nem deves ter memória...mas bom.. .quando eu ainda era uma criança fui enviada a estudar para fora.

" Grande novidade" Ironizou Sango, mas kagome continuou sem reagir.

" Naquela altura eu não queria ficar longe dos nossos pais... mas depois quando me proibiram de voltar a casa, nem mesmo no natal, fui ficando cada vez mais triste. Eu só queria carinho, mas não me era permitido. Mais tarde quando comecei a amadurecer decidi que não valia a pena continuar a sofrer nem a ter esperança. Se papai e mamãe não me queriam, somente me viam como a responsável pela empresa era porque eu não merecia ser amada... Foi ai que decidi nunca mais mostrar os meus sentimentos. Não queria sofrer mais, não depois de anos de solidão...não queria ter esperanças...nunca mais."

Sango e Rim estavam perplexas, não esperavam tal atitude do lado de Kagome, ela se estava abrindo, como nunca o fizera antes. E o que lhes estava contando era tão triste, que elas não queria nem podiam imaginar.

"Bem depois de eu me refugiar atrás de um bloco de gelo, continuei empenhando me nos estudos, o que não foi difícil dado que me catalogaram desde cedo como génio. Por isso saltei vários anos até me graduar e como não dava problemas até mesmo as responsáveis pelo colégio se esqueceram de mim, era raro que me vigiassem pelo tanto eu sempre tive muita liberdade em fazer o que queria, mas nunca quebrei as regras. Vocês não sabem, mas eu... eu tinha somente dezoito anos quando assumi a vossa guarda ou melhor quando nossos pais deixaram este mundo"

" Kagome" gemeu Rim de pura dor ao passo que se lançava aos braços da irmã dando lhe um pouco de calor humano e transmitindo lhe sentimentos desconhecidos para a mais velha.

"Quando vos conheci senti inveja de vocês. Tivestes tudo o que eu sempre quis, carinho e amor. Mas depois quando me tornei responsável por vocês senti algo diferente, não sei explicar. E até hoje tentei cuidar vos e á empresa o melhor que pude, mas eu não estou conseguindo mais estar só. É demais para mim. Eu... eu não consigo.

" shh não te preocupes, nós estamos aqui com você, não estás mais só" sussurrou Sango enquanto se unia ao abraço das irmãs. E as três irmãs, irmãs verdadeiras por primeira vez de sangue e sentimentos, choraram interiormente por tudo e por nada, juntas, unidas.

Tempo depois, alguns minutos ou até horas, kagome, não poderia fizer com exactidão, continuou o seu discurso surpreendendo as irmãs.

" Meninas vocês lembram se do conselheiro da empresa?"

"O rapaz que trabalha com você. Ele é tão lindo...Que tem ele mana?"

" Vou ter de me casar com ele"

"O Quê?" gritaram as mais velhas em uníssono. Ai Kagome contou lhes tudo sobre o dinheiro ...até a altura em que ela saíra da empresa para pensar.

" kagome você não tem que fazer isso..." consolou Rim.

" Deve haver outra maneira... nós podemos trabalhar ..talvez..."

" Meninas isso não é tudo" oh deus ainda havia mais? As mais novas arregalaram os olhos e calaram se ao instante esperando...

" Quando recebi a noticia eu fiquei confusa e com raiva. Mas depois fui me acalmando até que decidi ir falar com Inuyasha... Mas eu acabei perdendo o controle... contei a ele a minha infância chorando como uma criança pequena."

" Kagome..."

" Mas o pior é que ele ... eu... nós..."

" vocês o quê, kagome? " indagou Sango.

" eu perdi a virgindade com ele, naquela noite. Mas depois fiquei aterrorizada com o que senti e agora estamos aqui."

"Calma Kagome, tudo se vai arranjar. Mas você sente algo por ele?"

" Não sei... eu mal sei o que é o amor...quanto mais..."

" shii calma ... nós estamos aqui com você ... vai ficar tudo bem...não precisa chorar, não estas mais só..."

" Por agora vamos desfrutar da suíça, quando voltarmos você vê o que sente e fala com ele, não é k-chan?"

" Sango...obrigada vocês duas são muito boas comigo..." dizia Kagome entre soluços, com os olhos vermelhos e a cara molhada pelas lagrimas, que agora eram também de alegria porque pode ter ganho muitos problemas mas ganhou também uma família...

**continua...**

**

* * *

**

IMPORTANTE

Estimados leitores estou escrevendo estas linhas para agradecer todos os comentários e a todos os que estão seguindo a fic. Lamento a demora mas estive trabalhando e o tempo foi passando e passando... mas a loja onde eu estava trabalhando ( apenas durante as férias para passar o tempo) pegou fogo e ...bem estou novamente em casa passando o tempo no msn e a ler fics...

Parece k a nossa kag está ficando mais sentimental...e as coisas vão mudar para ela daki para a frente... isso eu garanto... espero k sigam a fic...e falando em fics aproveito para dizer que em breve actualizarei a minha outra fic sangue real.

Obrigada por tudo, até á proxima. kiss e por favor deixem comentários eles são muito muito importantes, sem falar que tenho andado com pouca motivação...por isso peço mais do k nunca que deixem comentários, eu aceito criticas e elogios (se axarem k mereço) numa boa.


	10. regresso

Meus caros leitores…

Em primeiro lugar gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo meu desaparecimento sem qualquer explicação. O problema é que tive alguns problemas pessois, e com a morte de um parente querido estive sem qualuquer motivação para nada.  
Contudo, dado os pedidos para que voltasse e continuasse as minhas histórias, cá estou eu a prometer que muito em breve continuarei a atualizar.

os meus sinceros comprimentos e desculpas,

Princess-fan


End file.
